Thor 2
by emoprincess37
Summary: Takes place after Thor 1 and The Avengers. Can Loki be redeemed after all his evil deeds? Or is all hope gone? Thor and a new stranger to Asgard think there's hope for him after all. LokiXOC
1. Prologue

Prologue

Loki looked around at his captors. The man, Tony they called him, had quite enjoyed putting the gag in his mouth. Thor said he could not bring himself to do it. Tony had enjoyed it a little too much; he had shoved the throat piece almost all the way down his throat.

Thor came to him and bound his hands in the chains.

"We will go home Brother. Father will decide what to do with you there."

Loki just stared at him, contempt in his eyes.

"Take the other end Brother. It's time to go."

Loki looked down and grabbed one of the handles of the Tesseract case in his hand.

"Turn with me Brother. 1…2…3."

They both turned the handles and shot in a light of brilliant blue energy up to the sky.

"Thank goodness that's over. Drink anyone? I need to wash the taste of shawarma out." Tony spoke.

"I'm up for it." Bruce threw a bag in the back of Tony's car and they drove off back to Stark Tower.

"Like travelling the BiFrost is it not?" Thor shouted. They came to the edge of the broken bridge where a group of soldiers were waiting.

"Hand over the Fallen Prince."

Loki was placed in the middle of the group and walked to the palace. Thor pulled aside one of the soldiers.

"Take this immediately to my father. Tell him it is of utmost importance that it be placed somewhere safe."

"Yes my Prince." The soldier bowed and ran to join the others.

"I saw your altercation on Earth with him."

"Heimdall…did you see something I did not?"

"Loki is not lost to us, though he may seem it. There were hints of regret and shame in him, though I do not blame you for not seeing it."

"I will never stop fighting for my brother Heimdall."

"That is good. He will need you Thor. Go to your father now, Odin wishes to see you."


	2. Chapter 1 & 2

_A/N: I don't know a lot about Norse mythology or the Marvel comics however I will try to research and get things right. I'm not sure if I will continue this because I'm not sure if I like the way things are turning out so far. Please tell me what you think. _

Chapter 1

"Father, you wanted to see me?"

"Yes. I am glad to see you are safe."

"It was not so bad as it seemed."

"Your mother has decided we shall throw a dance, in celebration of a guest who is coming."

"A dance? Really Father?" Thor sighed, exasperated.

"Yes. And you shall humor your mother. It would please her to see her son rejoin society."

"I shall do it Father, though not because I wish to."

"It will make your mother happy. Now come, tell me all about your great adventure on Midgard! Anything to get me out of listening to your mother's opinions on drapes and party food."

Thor laughed with his father and recounted his part of the tale, which took many hours.

"This shall suit you well, Prince of Lies."

A guard shoved Loki into his new cell. The prisons were deep under the Asgard palace, separate from the rest of the world. It was gray, with slate walls that had been smoothed down by many working hands. A single silver chair stood in the center of the room. He was shoved into it and the ends of his chains tied to holders in the floor.

"Have a wonderful stay in Asgard, Silver Tongue." The guard spit at his feet and walked back outside. The metal door swung closed and with a resounding click was locked.

Loki looked up at the one dim light in the room and thought over the past days' events. It had all seemed to be going so well after his first meeting with the Chitauri. He had had power, absolute power. And how easily it had been taken from him! He had not been strong enough; he needed to be much stronger.

"When is this dance Father?"

"A few days from now. Your mother wishes for Loki to attend. You must get him ready."

"Why?"

"He is still family, and still a prince of Asgard. He represents this realm…and this guest is very important to your mother."

"Who is it?"

"She is a future."

"It's a she?"

"Yes. I know nothing more than that however. Your mother is being very secretive, keeping it even from me." Odin smiled at his eldest son.

"We will find out in due time Father."

"Tell me more; did Loki seem well on Midgard? What are the Chitauri like, do you know?"

"I know nothing of them Father."

Thor and Odin talked more of Loki's misdeeds and what he had done, how they had missed him. Thor's mind however soon wandered off and soon he was thinking of Jane.

"Is the BiFrost close to being repaired?"

"We work on it day and night Thor, though it will not be done for some time."

"I thought as much; I dearly miss Jane."

"I would say to use the Tesseract, though until our people understand its power I think it would be unwise."

"I agree. I used it to bring Loki and I home but that was why I wanted the cube brought here. Our people are some of the wisest in the Nine Realms. We need to understand its power and potential before someone uses it like Loki tried to."

"Yes. I have put our best working on it straightaway." Odin turned to look at him and gripped his shoulders, pulling him into a hug.

"I have missed my sons. It is good to know that perhaps Loki is not lost to us after all."

"I hope he will come back to us Father. I will pray for his salvation everyday."

_How could everything have gone so wrong? I was to be a King. I was to rule Midgard and be the greatest King the Nine Realms had ever known! I am worthy of a crown, of a title. I am a God! As a God, am I not above the people of Midgard? My Brother and Father would tell me no. But I believe otherwise. I am above them; they must be ruled. How readily they kneeled before me when I commanded them to. They know now, those people, the truth of what they are! All thanks to me! They now know that they are the lesser beings designed to be ruled. Subjugation, however subconsciously, is craved by them. They need it. They will have it. Just because I have been defeated once does not mean that I cannot come out on top once more. Keep your eyes open Brother. I am Loki and I am burdened with glorious purpose._

Loki looked up from the floor and stared at his door, a new gleam in his eyes. He would find a way out of his new prison. Once he escaped a new weapon would be forged for him. One more powerful than the others he carried; one that could harness his own magical energy, not that of other objects. For whose power was stronger than his own? He laughed behind the muzzle, a choking sound.

Chapter 2

"Straighten up Brother. Be glad you get to come upstairs!"

Loki glared at him with eyes of hate.

"I know; you still have to wear the gag and chains. You are a prisoner however."

A guard came into the cell where Thor was getting his brother ready and cleared his throat.

"Odin requests that Prince Loki's gag be removed."

Loki remained aloof looking as Thor opened the muzzle and removed the outer covering. Loki opened his mouth so Thor could take out the metal cone inserted in his mouth. Loki breathed in deeply through his mouth and stretched his jaw out. He cracked his neck and stretched his tongue around his mouth.

"Well Brother, are you ready to depart upstairs?"

A mirror had been brought in so Thor and Loki could see themselves getting ready. Or rather Thor getting Loki ready. He wore the same outfit he had the last time he had been on Asgard, when he had been King. Thor wore his ceremonial outfit as well.

Thor walked ahead of Loki's two guards, one on either side of him and upstairs. They walked for a long time before finally coming up to the main hallway.

"I'm sorry you're still in chains Brother. Perhaps in time you may prove yourself a friend of Asgard, and worthy to have freer hands."

Loki scowled at Thor's back as he led them through the maze of hallways to the ballroom. Classical music drifted through the doors as they opened for the Asgardian Princes'. Whispers quickly spread when they saw Loki without his gag, clothed like a Prince. What could Odin have been thinking?

"Go back to your dancing!" Thor's voice boomed across the room.

The whispers quickly stopped and the dancing and music resumed.

"This way Brother. We are to stand by mother and Father. They have a special treat."

"Ahh my sons!" Their mother ran to them and embraced them both.

"It is good to have you both back safe."

Loki rolled his eyes and stood off to the side with his guard. Thor stood beside him and smiled.

"At least look happy Brother. You're not in your prison for a short time; be merry. Laugh and talk with us."

"My sons, here all the way from different planets of the Nine Realms and taught on Vanaheim, dancers here to show you their craft." Odin introduced a new group of people that had came running down the stairs.

The players began a different song and young men and women in strange clothes cleared a space on the dance floor so they could begin. Their clothes were ballet clothes, for that was the dance art they practiced.

They caught the attention of everyone in the room; even Loki was entranced by the graceful way they moved their bodies and flitted about the room. The way the men caught the spinning ballerinas in the air and held onto them so surely. The way the females pranced around the room, moving their arms up and down, the way they kicked their legs and held them out so straight. He was marveled and could not look away. Thor noticed how his brother's attention was caught and smiled.

The dance ended and the room exploded into uproarious applause.

"Fret not, they must change but we will talk to them later. One in particular, I've been told, your mother wants you two to meet."

Loki rolled his eyes and cracked his jaw. It felt good to have the cone out and the gag off but he still had not spoken. They stood in silence for a few minutes; the only sound the whispers of the room and the music being played.

"Oh there she is! At the top of the stairs!" Their mother proclaimed.

Thor and Loki both looked up at the same time. A woman stood at the top of the stairs though they could not make out much more than that. Their mother went to go get her attention and bring her over for introductions.

As she got closer Loki noticed more about her. Her hair was brown and blonde and pulled back from her face, though bangs still swept across her forehead. She wore a long dress of light pink gauze that made her pale skin and high cheekbones look even more ethereal. She had pink, full lips and her eyes were grey as a stormy sky. Loki noticed she went barefoot and that she was just a little shorter than he was.

He leaned over to Thor and whispered the first word he had spoken in days:

"Dibs."

"What?" Thor looked over, astounded that Loki had spoken.

"You heard me."

"Loki, Thor, I have someone I'd like you to meet."

"Sons of Odin." The beautiful woman smiled and gave a half-bow to the two gods.

"Elani this is Thor my firstborn, and Loki our second son."

Thor bowed his head in acknowledgment of her. Loki bowed his head and grabbed her hand, bringing his lips to touch it.

"If I may be so bold as to say that I have seen many a sunrise and sunset in my day, but not until now have I known the true definition of beauty."

Elani blushed slightly at her cheeks and smiled.

"They said you had a silver tongue, but I did not know it could also be charming and speak beautiful verse."

"There are many things my tongue can do my Lady."

Thor grunted and Loki straightened back up. Their mother put her hands on Elani's shoulders.

"Elani is a princess of Vanaheim, raised from birth to marry a prince. She is visiting us for a few weeks and I would like you, Thor, to make her feel welcome."

"Of course mother." He turned to Elani. "Would you like a dance?"

"I would love to dance."

Thor offered his arm and led her onto the dance floor where he slowly twirled her around. They held up polite conversation about trivial things. Loki watched, his heart bristling. The song ended, they clapped politely. She flitted back over and touched Loki's hand.

"Your turn. Though it will be hard to dance properly in these."

She twisted her hand and there was a small click as his right chain unlocked. She twisted it around her own right wrist and locked it. Turning to the guards she smiled.

"I'll keep an eye on him."

The song that started this time was more up-tempo, and left no room for talking.

"Do you know what a tango is?"

"A dance from Midgard. Why?"

"I would like to dance it with you."

She moved their bodies flush together and they began to dance. They moved together across the floor, always touching, always coming back together quickly if they separated. Towards the end of the song, she danced out from him as long as their chain allowed; she jumped into his arms, her left leg flush with his right, her right leg wrapped around his waist. Her right arm wrapped around his neck and her left grabbed his hand. His left hand wrapped around her waist.

He bent her slowly down closer to the floor and moved his nose and lips up and down her neck, barely touching the soft flesh. The music ended and the room was silent.

"Dinner is served." Odin's voice was cheery, amused, and underneath threatening. Loki understood at once and disentangled himself from Elani.

"Thank you for the dance, Loki Odinson."

"I hope we may meet again." He answered.

"If the gods are smiling and fortune plays on our meeting."

Loki smiled and dipped into a half-bow before his guards came over to his side and returned the chain to his hand.

"Thor, if you would please escort the Lady to dinner."

"Of course mother. This way Elani."

An older man leaned down to whisper in their mother's ear. Loki followed them all into the formal dining hall and sat by Thor; they were across from Elani and the man that had been speaking to their mother.

"I would like to make a toast, welcoming our guests. Lady Elani and her father Lord Tuhin. We welcome you into our home, as our family. May you enjoy yourselves and be blessed by the Gods for happiness to the end of your days!"

"Hear hear!"

Asgardians shouted throughout the room. Cups were banged on the table and a ceremonial drink was taken. Loki rolled his eyes and took a drink. The wine was spicier than he remembered, less flowery. It tasted more like something they would have on Earth. It quickly filled him with warmth. He pushed the goblet away and chided himself on taking so big a sip. He was always stingy with drinks.

Dinner passed fairly quickly for an Asgardian meal. Usually Volstagg ate so much they had to wait for more food to be cooked for the rest of the guests. Looking around he didn't see Volstagg or Sif or any of the three warrior friends of Thor's.

"Where are your friends?" He whispered to Thor.

"They are on a diplomatic trip; we are trying to avoid war with Jotunheim. They are none too pleased you killed Laufey."

"He deserved to die." Loki whispered with such vehemence it made Lord Tuhin look up from his Bilchsteim. Though they were repulsive creatures their meat was sweet and succulent.

Lord Tuhin chewed thoughtfully for a moment before addressing Loki.

"Tell me, what did a Prince of Asgard do that warranted putting him in chains."

Odin looked down from his high seat and Thor tensed. Loki merely smiled.

"I tried to take over Midgard."

"Tried?"

"As I am here and not there, it is obvious my attempt failed."

"And why try in the first place?"

"They needed to be stripped of their freedom; reminded that they are not the forward thinkers they believe themselves to be, and that there are others stronger and wiser than they. Those who would rule them as they so desire."

Lord Tuhin looked at Loki a moment longer before taking a large sip of his wine.

"Frigga, I must speak with you in private."

Thor and Loki's mother got up from the table and walked out into the hall with Tuhin.

"Loki, the celebration is done with. It is time for you to go back."

"I will escort him back Father." Thor inclined his head and pushed back his chair.

"As will I. After all, you promised to show me _all _of Asgard." Elani stood as well.

"Very well."

The walk down to the prison was a long and quiet one. Neither brother dared speak to Elani while in each other's presence.

"We are here." One of the guards spoke.

The guards led Loki into his cell and shoved him down into his chair. The chains were re-bound into the holders in the floor; his gag was forced unceremoniously back into his mouth.

"How awful!" Elani shoved the guards out of the way. "He is still a Prince of Asgard!"

She carefully removed the cone from Loki's mouth and sighed at the damage the guards had done. They had torn open the walls of his mouth and his injury was bleeding profusely. Elani clamped her hand over Loki's mouth and closed her eyes, focusing intensely.

She removed her hand and Loki worked his jaw back and forth; his mouth felt fine. She crushed the cone in her hand, reducing it to a fine powder.

"I am sorry for this." She placed the outer muzzle over his mouth and locked it.

"Perhaps I shall come see you again."

Thor led Elani back upstairs and showed her to her rooms.

"Thank you Thor. You have been most kind."

"My mother requested it."

"Yes; do you know the people of Vanaheim can see into the future Thor?"

"I did know it yes."

"The future of Asgard looks grim to me."

She looked up at him through her eyelashes.

"For how long do you think?"

"War with Jotunheim is coming; it will be long and gory if you do not have every man to fight with you. You must put your trust in those you may not wish to. You will need help Thor. Look to your family."

"Thank you; I know that the people of Vanaheim do not often give council on the matters of the future. I shall take this sage advice."

"Use it wisely; I must retire now for I am tired."

"Of course; may the Gods fill your dreams with light."

She closed her door and undressing, got into bed. Loki disappeared from the corner of her room; deep in his prison he opened his eyes and came back to his body. There would be war with Jotunheim then. So be it. He would be ready.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: If I do finish this, it'll probably be very short until I flesh everything out and go through some major editing. Please enjoy chapter 3 and review!_

Chapter 3

"Father? Elani blinked in the early morning light.

"Good morning daughter."

"What are you doing here?"

"I wished to speak with you, alone."

"What is it?"

"We have been to every other planet in the Nine Realms, except Midgard of course, looking for a husband for you. I believe I have finally made the choice."

"Who?"

"Thor Odinson."

"Dad…"

"There will be no words on this Elani. As your father I have chosen who your most suitable match is. You will obey me. I've already spoken to Frigga about it and she agrees. He is much better than any other Prince we've met on the other planets. Today I have council with Frigga and the AllFather about it."

"What if I refuse?"

"There is no refusing. I am your father Elani and you will obey the wishes of your father and the AllFather."

"Of course."

"Get dressed; you will wait outside the council with Thor for us to be done."

Tuhin left the room so his daughter could change. Elani showered and dried herself off. She rubbed her arms and legs with honey oil before dressing. She put on a white tube dress and then a white-gauzy over-dress with silver floral stitching around the waist. It only came down to her knees; she put on silver bangles on her left wrist and a snake coil around her right arm. She swept her hair up and walked outside to join her father.

"Thor is waiting for you; go to him while I arrange your future."

"Yes father."

Elani walked slowly down the hall until she saw him.

"Lady; do you know what they're talking about?" Thor's brow was knitted with confusion and worry.

"My father and your mother wish for us to be married."

Thor's eyes widened in surprise and his brow furrowed even more.

"You do not wish to marry me."

"Truthfully, no."

"You love someone else."

Thor looked down at her and smiled.

"Her name is Jane."

"She's a lucky woman then. Does your father know?"

"Yes he knows how I feel about her."

"Do you think he will care?"

"I'm not sure."

Elani and Thor stood there a while longer in silence.

"Forgive me but I need fresh air." Elani walked past him hurriedly, seemingly in the direction of a balcony.

When Thor could no longer see her she turned and made for the stairs that led down to the prisons. She walked for minutes before coming to the bottom. She walked straight past his guards and opened the door to Loki's cell.

Loki's breathing picked up and his eyelids fluttered open. He shook the sleep from his eyes and made sure he wasn't dreaming. No, she was really here. Elani walked over to him and unlocked his gag. He cracked his jaw and sighed. It was better not having the cone in his mouth anymore, but the gag still hurt his mouth.

"You know I've been searching, with my father, for a prince to marry?"

"Why should this concern me?"

"Your mother wants me to marry Thor, and my father agrees."

Loki's eyes flashed but for a moment.

"I still don't see how this concerns me."

"Come off it; I saw your projection in my room last night. And you forget I can see the future, I can see your mind."

"You are not a normal citizen of Vanaheim are you?"

"No. You're not a normal Asgardian, are you?"

"No I'm not. I'm a Jotun."

"A Frost Giant?"

"Yes. Laufey's son. Abandoned and left to die. A stolen relic, something for my Father to use against him."

"So you still think of Odin as your father?"

Loki bristled. Of course he still thought of Odin as his Father and Thor as his Brother. He only told them otherwise to make them suffer, as he had suffered when he had learned his true heritage.

"Making them suffer won't get you anywhere you know."

"It makes me feel better."

"Does it?"

He didn't like how easily she saw through him. No, there was something special about her, that much was evident.

"Do you not wish to marry Thor?"

"No; he's in love with another woman. I want to choose my own husband. This life is the only one I've been raised for, but it's not the one that I want."

"You want to be free."

"Yes, exactly."

"Get in line."

She laughed without humor.

"You heard last night then, about war?"

"Yes; I will be ready."

"What makes you think they'll let you go?"

"You said they needed everyone; that Thor would have to look to his family."

"I did didn't I? Yes he will need you, but you'll need him as well."

"What does that mean?"

"Choose a side Loki. Figure out what your heart is saying and listen."

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"I can't tell you that; you have to do that for yourself."

She quickly looked up at the ceiling.

"I have to go; they're done."

She placed the muzzle back over his mouth.

"I hope to see you again, Loki Odinson."

He grunted agreement and inclined his head. She brushed his hair back off his forehead and flitted out of the room.

"We have reached a decision on the request that Lord Tuhin has brought before us." Odin looked at his eldest son and Lady Elani.

"We have decided it is in our kingdoms' best interests if they were joined in marriage. That is our decision. Let it be known throughout the Nine Realms there will be a wedding in Asgard in ten days time."

Thor and Elani bowed in respect to the AllFather. _I can't marry her! I must find a way to Jane, at any cost! _Thor's thoughts were frantic but Elani was at peace, calm. _I know this is not my future. I know where my heart will lie. _Loki watched from the corner of the room, his heart beginning to fracture all over again, as he watched Thor lead Elani to the banquet hall to celebrate.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Please tell me what you think! Reviews are appreciated!_

Chapter 4

"AllFather!" A guard rushed into the throne room and hurriedly bowed.

"What is it?"

"The warriors' you sent to Jotunheim on the diplomatic mission have returned."

"And? What is the word?"

"There will be no peace. They attacked our people before they could leave. Hogun is dead and Sif is badly injured."

"This is terrible news indeed. Blow the call of War. Put all workers on overtime war production immediately. Bring Thor to me so I may tell him."

"Yes AllFather."

The guard stood and left the room hurriedly. A few minutes later Thor burst into the throne room. A moment after that the war call was heard. It signaled to all of Asgard to be prepared for coming war. In a few hours Odin would have to formally announce the war at conference.

"What is going on Father?" Thor demanded.

"Your friend Hogun is dead. Lady Sif is gravely injured. We are now at war with Jotunheim."

"What does this mean Father?"

"We must prepare our warriors. It will be a bloody conflict. They are not pleased by the death of Laufey. They will fight hard."

"Where do you want me?"

"On the front lines. You will command a battalion of men. Speak with Loki. See if he will help us travel to Jotunheim. We have consumed too much dark energy; sending you to Earth and the diplomatic party to Jotunheim. I will not use the Tesseract unless absolutely necessary. Go now!"

"Yes Father."

Thor bowed and ran from the room. He had to go speak to his Brother. He flew through the hallways and down the stairs to the prison. He shoved the guards aside when they tried to bar his way.

"Brother!"

Loki looked up from staring at the floor. He had been trying to create dancing ice figurines, but he hadn't been able to craft their detail the way he had wanted. He had been about to conjure a snake to eat them when Thor had busted in the door.

In a hurry, Thor struck his chains with Mjolnir and broke them from the floor. He ripped the muzzle from his Brother's mouth and stood panting.

"Why the urgency Brother?"

"We are at war with Jotunheim. We need your help."

"So you come crawling to me now?"

"Brother please. We need to know how to travel between the planets without the BiFrost."

"So you came to me? I am truly honored Brother."

"Will you help us?"

Loki sat still, thinking it over. Of course he would still be chained but perhaps he could find a way to escape. Or maybe they would let him go since he would be helping.

"Please Brother. Hogun is dead, Sif is dying."

"Why should I care? They are your friends not mine."

"They were once yours as well!"

"But not any longer!"

Loki breathed out through his nose and began calming himself down.

"I will help; I do not wish to see Asgard fall either."

"Thank you Brother. We'll have you put in a room upstairs, so you can be nearer the war preparations. Understandably though you will still have your chains and a guard detail."

"Of course Brother."

Thor led him upstairs where a room had already been prepared for him. "Two guards will be posted outside the doors at all times, others down every hall. I will be down the hall in my rooms, Elani is across the hall."

Thor started to leave but Loki grabbed his shoulder, the rattling chains breaking the crystal silence.

"Brother, what of the wedding?"

"Father has not cancelled it. He says the people need a ray of hope in these dark times."

Thor left and the door closed. Loki looked around him. He was in his old room; however all of his magical tools and implements had been removed. All that remained was a bed, dresser with changes of clothes and a bathroom.

Loki waved his hand and a window to the hallway appeared. If he was among the castle again he wanted to be able to see castle life again. There were messengers' running back and forth through the halls and callers shouting that Odin would give a speech from his balcony in an hour. Guards were shouting and running through the halls; there were many calls going out to guard posts and the training academies to try and get new recruits as soon as possible.

In the middle of all the ruckus Elani walked out of her room. Loki stared at her as she stood silently in front of her door, wearing a tight black dress that came down to her knees and had long sleeves. She looked to her left and right, seemingly judging what was going on. When a space opened up in the hall she jumped into and began dancing.

She moved by herself but acted as if she was pulled by some mysterious other dancer. Loki was enthralled by her performance. She moved up and down the hall and people parted for her like the Red Sea. Loki saw her lips moving and read them; she was counting off the beat of the silent music in her head. She started into a spin and jump and he was mesmerized. He couldn't look away, nor could he explain how she had done it.

She danced away from his room and moved into another hallway. He didn't see her again for another hour. After he saw her move away, Thor came back to his room.

"Father wishes to speak with you Brother."

Thor led Loki and his guards to the throne room where there were a few other members of the Council. Thor, Loki, Odin, Volstagg and Fandral were some of the gods in attendance. Frigga was not allowed into such important meetings and Sif was too injured to attend. Tuhin was present as was Elani. The other council members were an old man named Giffrel and his son Thalog. Giffrel was one of the few survivors of the first Great War with Jotunheim. His son Thalog had earned respect by visiting the Nine Realms and working out peace negotiations with each of them, and by providing wide counsel at home. He was also quite popular with the ladies, having astonishing good looks.

"Good council, we are called here today to decide what to do about the war with Jotunheim."

"They will not seek a diplomatic resolution, as we have already been aware after they so brutally attacked our diplomats." Thalog spoke up.

"Yes thank you Mr. Obvious. Honestly, why are you even here? These aren't peace negotiations you twit. We _are _at war."

"Loki watch your tongue!" Thor admonished him.

Loki ignored him.

"What we need to know is how strong in numbers they are."

"Perhaps there is still a peaceful resolution to be had." Thalog said.

"There is no 'peace' to be had with Jotunheim. Laufey is dead, half their planet is destroyed! They seek revenge! Or did you forget your own point? Hogun is dead. Lady Sif lies dying just down the hall. If you have nothing helpful to offer I suggest you leave."

"It's your fault we're at war!" Thalog retorted.

"Yes, well, if I hadn't been interrupted Jotunheim would be destroyed by now."

"Brother now is not the time." Thor interrupted the quarrel with a hand on his Brother's arm.

Odin looked around the table, thinking.

"Loki is right. We need to know how many they are."

"How do we find that out?" Tuhin asked.

"If I may speak," Elani looked at the group around her, "If I am given a quiet room to meditate in I may be able to get a rough estimate of their numbers."

"You can do this?" Thor asked her.

"I should be able to yes." She spoke with confidence.

"Escort her to an empty room at once!" Odin's voice boomed across the room.

A guard came up to her and led her out of the room.

"Well she's just full of surprises isn't she?" Loki whispered to Thor.

"Yes, she seems to be." He whispered back.

"Loki," Odin spoke, "are there other ways to get into Jotunheim?"

"Yes, but I don't know how many soldiers I can get in at a time. Maybe with the Tesseract I could move many numbers at a time, but alone, I would get tired too quickly to make a difference."

"The Tesseract is forbidden to anyone until we understand it. Is there nobody else here who is strong enough in the forces of magic and sorcery to assist you?"

"None…." Loki thought for a moment. Elani healing his mouth had been an act of magic. And unlocking his chain so they could dance? She had held no key.

"Wait a moment while I think."

She certainly seemed to have magic of some sort but was it the right kind? Magic ran in a variety of forms and he had only witnessed her using it twice; each time however it had been different.

"I'll have to confer with someone before I can confirm or deny whether there is another person here who can help."

"Very well. But hurry please."

Loki inclined his head and hurried from the room, his guard hurrying to keep up with him. He burst through the door to the room where his guard had told him Lady Elani was.

"I was concentrating."

"My apologies; did you find anything?" He asked, sitting cross-legged across from her.

"They are strong, but we are stronger. If we do not act soon that might change. They are trying to form an alliance with an outer wasteland planet."

"My Father will be pleased to hear this. Maybe there will be a quick end to this war after all."

"You did not come to ask me about my findings."

"No. Are you a magic user?"

"I am."

"What kind?"

"Any kind."

Loki's eyes widened. He would have to find a more private moment with her at some point to ask her exactly what she meant.

"So you would be able to help send soldiers to Jotunheim?"

"Of course."

"Good. I would need help."

"You will be allowed to use your magic?"

"My Father has allowed it in this instance yes."

"Fantastic; we will need your help."

"Tell me, do you see any hope for Sif?"

"You ask me to look into her future?"

"It would please my Brother to know if she would be safe. He is already upset over Hogun's death."

"I will look."

"Thank you."

"Shush, I need to concentrate."

Loki became silent and watched as she closed her eyes and slipped into an even breathing rhythm. He felt suddenly like reaching out and touching her hand, but refrained himself from doing so. He was in control; he would not give into childish silliness.

"She'll be fine."

"Good. May I tell Thor?"

"Of course; I'm sure he will be pleased to know his friend will be alright."

"I have to go back now; my Father is expecting me to bring him news of my new ally."

"Am I your ally?"

He looked curiously at her, wondering what she was asking.

"In this case yes."

He smiled deviously and leaned down closer to her.

"I promise I won't make you do anything…sadistic."

She stared him down just as evenly as he was looking at her.

"I'll make that decision when the time comes."

"Will the time come?"

She lifted up the corner of her mouth in a sly grin.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out."

Loki stayed staring for another few seconds before standing up straight and departing from the room. Elani followed right behind his guard.

"My son, can you do it?" Odin demanded after Loki and Elani had taken their seats.

"My friend and I can get your soldiers to Jotunheim without using the Tesseract."

"Who's helping you?"

"The Lady Elani."

Tuhin tensed up and turned to look at his daughter.

"You cannot help."

"And why not?"

"You have not the ability."

"Yes, I do."

"Elani I forbid it!"

"You forbid me to help a people in need? A people you would have me be a part of?" Their voices rose and Odin banged his staff on the ground to quiet them.

"If she has the ability, and she has promised Loki her help, she _will _do it."

"You don't understand, AllFather, she cannot do it. She has no way of helping."

"And what do you mean by this?" Odin demanded.

Tuhin cleared his throat.

"My daughter has no magic, other than that to see into the future or to look into people's minds, like the other people of Vanaheim. She cannot do this."

"_Father, _if you please. I believe I know my abilities better than you do."

"Lord Tuhin, she is quite adamant in her belief that she can do this." Odin said.

"I tell you that she cannot!" Tuhin yelled.

"Tuhin! You will not fight this!" Elani commanded.

The whole room was quiet now, looking at the two of them. It was extremely disrespectful to call your parents by their real names unless they expressly allowed it.

"Elani…" Tuhin's voice took on a quieter, calmer level.

"No! I have made my decision!"

Tuhin bowed his head and looked up at Odin.

"I will allow it." He whispered.

Odin looked between them once and then at Elani.

"Do you know their numbers?"

"They are about 250,000 strong. However if we don't act soon they will soon be able to overtake us."

Odin digested this information slowly.

"You would suggest we strike before they do?"

"Yes. As soon as we can."

"So be it. Tell all of Asgard to be ready for my speech. We will strike first against Jotunheim."

Tuhin stood and bowed, walking briskly from the room. Thor stayed behind to talk with Odin; Thalog led his father out of the room. Elani walked out of the room quickly and went straight to her room. Loki strode out of the room, confident. Maybe now his Father would see that he had been wise to try and destroy the vile race of monsters.

He walked back to his room, his guards stationed outside his door. He sat down on the bed cross-legged and concentrated. He needed to have a conversation with Elani about everything that had just happened. He found himself becoming quite interested in who she was.

Loki closed his eyes and concentrated as his breathing became more rhythmic. He felt the familiar tingling sensation that signaled he was about to leave his body. He took in a deep breath and felt the _whoosh _that meant his soul was flying from his body and through the astral plane. When he opened his eyes he was in Elani's room, and she was looking right at him, smiling.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Forgive me Jane, but I cannot come back to you just yet. I must help my people win this war, but I swear, I will not marry Elani. _

Thor stood at the edge of the broken BiFrost bridge. There was no way now that he could leave Asgard and return to Earth. His Father and his people needed him. He left Heimdall at the edge and began the long walk back across. He needed the time to think and strategize.

His Father wanted him in command of a group of soldiers, one of the first to go into Jotunheim. Thor had fought there before so he knew what kind of creatures and tactics they would use. He also knew that the Asgardians would have to be covered from head to foot; not only to protect from the cold, but to protect themselves from the Frost Giant's touch.

He would just have to finish the war before the nine days until the wedding. If he could do that, he could go to Earth and be with Jane. Thor hurried back to the palace and his rooms. He had to think of a way to defeat their force in less than nine days.

"In my rooms again?"

"I had to speak with you."

"What about?"

"You."

Elani sighed and ran a hand through her hair. It was long, falling just past her collarbone.

"Would you care for a seat then? Or do projections not care about such trivial things?"

"You know I'm projecting? Not many people can be aware of when a projection is in the room. But you can see me and speak to me."

Elani smiled at him.

"Would you like to sit down?"

"Yes please."

Loki sat in a chair across from her; she offered him a mug and he waved his hand.

"I don't eat in this state."

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything."

Elani laughed at Loki's curiosity.

"Let me rephrase. What would you like to ask first?"

"…the way you spoke to Tuhin that was very disrespectful."

"That's not a question. Tuhin is not my father."

"What?"

"I have been raised by him and his wife and the court of Vanaheim royalty, but they are not my family. My parents could not raise me."

"Why? Who are you?"

"My name _is _Elani. My Mother is Advela and my Father is Nuri."

"What?"

Loki was struck with the shock of her answer. Advela and Nuri were _Pure _gods and goddesses. There weren't many left and they didn't often have children, let alone with each other.

"You're surprised."

"The Pure Ones don't often have children. They have…vanished from the Nine Realms in a sense."

"I know. They couldn't raise me because they had too much to take care of in the outer planets. That's where most of the Pure Ones are now, trying to restore them to their former glory. They took me to Tuhin and asked him to raise me."

"Out of all the Pure Ones to have a child…they seem the most unlikely."

"I am their only child. It is not often that Chaos and Light come together."

"No not at all. I suppose that explains some things."

"But you have many more questions."

"Does that make you immortal?" Loki looked up from the table.

"I'm not sure. I've never tested it out."

"That's perfectly logical. The going barefoot?"

"I like to feel the Earth beneath my feet. She's a powerful force."

"Your intense magical ability?"

"I'm a Pure One by definition. I can do practically anything."

"Power of choice?"

"You really are curious aren't you?" She laughed.

"I am; most decidedly so."

"Water, ice. I haven't been able to use the other powers my Parents passed down to me. Tuhin has not let me."

"What an ass. You could do remarkable things."

"Is that all you wanted to know?"

"Do you wish to marry Thor?"

"I have already told you no."

"Your wedding is in nine days."

"I know. I'm getting fitted for my dress tomorrow." Her voice took on a sorrowful expression.

"Just tell Odin you don't wish to marry him!"

"He is the AllFather! Even the Pure Ones respect him Loki! And Tuhin has raised me; how can I disobey his wishes? Marrying Thor would bring glory and honor to his family. Even if it is not what I want."

"I will talk to Thor. It is not fair that you should be forced into this."

"Do I detect a hint of jealousy?"

"Absolutely not!"

"Don't lie to me."

They stared each other down for a few long moments. Loki tried to slow down his frantic heart. Elani took deep breaths, knowing she could not physically touch him. She smiled and looked up at the ceiling.

"If I had more time to decide, I would do so for myself. I do not like being viewed as an ornament."

"As a relic." Loki whispered.

"Yes! You understand. I want to choose a life for myself! A husband for myself, should I choose to ever be married! I don't want a husband who loves another woman; I don't want a man that I don't love, that I'm not attracted to at all."

"You…don't like Thor?"

"Not in the least. He's not my type of man."

She rolled her head over and stared at him.

"Why can't I talk to him then, convince him the wedding shouldn't happen?"

A knock on the door stopped Elani from answering. Loki hid in a dark corner of the room, even though most people wouldn't be able to see him.

"Come in!"

Thor burst into the room, a huge smile plastered onto his face.

"Elani, I have found a solution to our predicament!"

"Predicament?"

"You do not wish to marry me, and I love another. I know a way we can get out of the wedding."

"How?" There was no hiding the eagerness in her voice.

"Father wants to attack tomorrow. If I can find a way to end the war before our wedding date, then you can send me to Earth and I can be with Jane. We won't have to be married."

"What would happen to me?"

"You could run away, go wherever you want to."

"You could never come back Thor. There would be no way back to Asgard for you."

"I know. I accept the consequences of these actions."

"Thor…I think you've done it. I would have to send you right away after the war is done with. And you would have to end the war quickly."

"I know. I promise I shall do this." Thor spoke quickly, excited by what he had discovered.

"If it is done, I shall send you to Earth, and I shall leave."

Thor drew Elani into a hug and set her down before leaving the room.

"It seems you have nothing to worry about now." Loki spoke from behind.

"Only if he can do it."

"Oh, do not doubt the Mighty Thor."

"The future is clouded. I cannot say if he will succeed or not. I do not like the uncertainty."

"Not a familiar feeling?"'

"Not at all."

"What if he does fail?" Loki asked, sincerely curious as to what she would do.

Elani thought about it for a moment, considering, before she answered.

"Then I shall runaway. I shall not be trapped in a loveless marriage. This is not the life I wanted for myself; nor I am sure, is this life one my Parents envisioned for me."

"Good for you; deciding to against Tuhin."

"Have you decided?"

"Decided what?"

"Where you will stand. You still have a chance to double-cross everyone here Loki. What do you really want?"

There was silence in the room; he had left and gone back to his body. Elani smiled and sat down to her cup of honey and rose tea.

_ I have only ever wanted to belong! To be your equal! _His words rattled around Loki's mind. He would not betray the safety of Asgard. As for his Brother, he didn't know yet if he would. He didn't know what he really wanted, not yet.

_A/N: Tell me what you think please, reviews are greatly appreciated. I already have in mind what I would like to do for an 'Avengers 2' sequel after this so hopefully I can finish this and do it well!_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Odin paced up and down the great throne room. Loki and Elani were walking out to the edge of the broken BiFrost Bridge. They were going to try and use any residual power there to bolster there own when sending forth soldiers to Jotunheim. It would be a difficult job he knew, but they were up for it.

Loki's chains had finally been removed so he could properly use his magic. He would be re-chained and guarded after he was done doing his magic every day. A messenger ran into the room breathing hard.

"AllFather, the warriors are marching to the Bridge as we speak. They are ready to fight for Asgard."

"Good, good. I would ride with them if I could."

"Yes AllFather. Shall I tell them this? It might raise their spirits."

"Yes, ride forth and deliver the word."

"Straight away!" The youth bowed and ran from the room.

All of Asgard was in a hurried state now that they were truly at war with Jotunheim. Rationing had started; everyone was eating less to be able to feed the soldiers. The people also knew that on Thor and Elani's wedding day the Palace would provide enough food for everyone. Odin sat down in his Throne and closed his eyes. The war was putting a strain on him, but he knew he was at no risk of falling into the Odinsleep. He had had a kingdom to protect.

"Are you ready?"

"Are you?" Loki countered.

His guard had just unshackled his wrists for the first time since being defeated on Midgard. He rubbed his chafed wrists and flexed them. It felt so good being out of his chains. He felt lighter…freer.

"The first group will be here soon, we should get ready."

Elani sat down on the edge of the Bridge and closed her eyes. Loki sat down next to her and began concentrating.

"This isn't working; I can't feel your energy. Here."

Elani moved so she was sitting across from Loki, facing him. He turned to face her. He took her hands in his and they both closed their eyes. Loki could feel her magic begin to run through him. It was blue and cool, like a wonderful river. It swam inside him, waiting to be released along with his own magic.

Elani felt Loki's magic began to slide into her through their joined hands. His magic was green and felt like a snake sliding through her body. It was not an unpleasant sensation. Underneath them they could both feel the rainbow Bridge begin to hum; it was awakening with the thrum of their power.

They heard the hoof-beats that meant the first group of warriors' was approaching. Loki and Elani each grasped a tendril of the other's magic and a tendril of the rainbow Bridge. They sent the pieces out into the space just off the Bridge, where the BiFrost used to be.

There was a colorful explosion as the BiFrost opened. Elani gasped; the rush of magic moving through her was striking; Loki just smiled. It was like had united with Elani in a way. He could feel everything and it was beautiful. The hoof-beats disappeared. They had sent the riders to Jotunheim.

"Heimdall, be sure to tell us when someone has to come back."

"Yes my Lady."

Heimdall stood of to the side, staring off into the dark space. In his eyes he was viewing all the bloodshed that had just started on Jotunheim. Soldiers attacked Frost Giants. The Giants were lobbing off heads with their icicle arms. He stood stoically; there were no injured yet and another group was fast approaching on the Bridge. They would have to send that group before anyone could be brought home.

The next group rode up and didn't even have time to stop their horses before they were sent to Jotunheim. Many of the Frost Giants were falling, but so were the Asgardians.

"I see one!" Heimdall told them exactly where the injured man was and Loki and Elani concentrated.

They man they brought back had been hit in the back with a Frost Giants icy arm. His back had been cleaved nearly in two and he was barely breathing.

"There, another one!"

"Loki bring him back!"

Elani broke their connection and ran to the man on the Bridge.

"You're going to be alright."

She ran her hands over the man's back, not touching him. She heard the man start to scream but she didn't lose focus. The man's muscle, bone, and skin were beginning to knit back together. It would be painful, but it would save his life. When she was done she sat back, sweating. The man had fallen unconscious from the pain.

While she had been working Loki had brought back three more men. She quickly set to work fixing their injuries, if she could. One man had to have his leg amputated and another was already dead. She sent the messenger on the bridge to fetch the healers.

"Here comes Thor." Heimdall said.

Sure enough Thor came flying down the bridge.

"Brother, how goes it?"

"Thor, may I speak with you?"

"Of course Brother."

They walked down the bridge a-ways out of earshot of Elani and the healers who had just arrived.

"Things are going well, at least on this end. I cannot say for those on Jotunheim. Perhaps you can help them."

"I plan on doing just that Brother."

"Brother, I asked Elani to look into Sif's future."

Thor's face paled.

"And?"

"She will be just fine."

Thor exhaled the breath he had been holding and clapped his brother's shoulder.

"Thank you Brother. I feel lightened."

"We will send you now."

"Yes. The warriors will need someone to bolster their courage."

Elani sent the healers off with the injured and dead man. The man whose back she had healed was on his feet again, though slightly shaky.

"Are you sure you're ready to go back?"

"For Asgard!" He whispered.

Thor touched the man's shoulder.

"You are brave. I will fight with you."

The man smiled at his Prince and nodded. Elani and Loki stood near Heimdall and locked hands again.

"Good luck Thor." Elani called.

He inclined his head, signaling that he had heard. Elani and Loki closed their eyes and felt the rush of each other's magic in their bodies. They both involuntarily smiled at the sensation. The Bridge seemed to come alive under their feet, feeling the magic again; feeling needed and in use. It almost seemed to ring with happiness.

They both felt the magic calm after its deed had been accomplished. Thor and the other man were on Jotunheim.

"There are a few men who need brought back." Heimdall pointed them out and Elani and Loki brought them back to the Bridge.

Elani tended to the ones she could and that was how they spent their day. Bringing back injured and healing them; calling upon the healers if Elani could do nothing for them.

At the end of the day a messenger ran up to them, looking exhausted.

"Odin requests you bring home all of our soldiers so they can rest. A new troop will be coming soon to replace them. After this is done he wants you to rest for the new day. You will have to be up early tomorrow."

Heimdall stayed standing; he had trained his body to go without sleep for long periods of time. He needed that training now, in case any of them made it through the night.

Loki and Elani brought back all of the soldiers that were still alive. They couldn't afford to spend any magic on bringing back dead bodies, as much as they would have liked to do so. It left them both cold to know those families couldn't bury their fathers, husbands and sons.

They sent in the two new battalions and began the long walk back to the Palace. At the end of the Bridge Loki's guards and Lord Tuhin were there. The guards replaced Loki's chains and began to escort him back to his room.

"Come along Elani."

"Just a moment."

Elani walked around the guards and stood in front of Loki.

"Today was good; I…I can't wait to see you tomorrow." She seemed to Loki to think about something for a moment before kissing his cheek. She blushed and returned to her 'father's' side.

Loki began the long trek back to his room, a giant smile plastered on his face.

"What was that?"

"What?"

"You know very well what young lady."

"He's going to be my brother, and he was a big help today."

"You're going to give him the wrong idea. Don't let me see it again."

"Fine." Tuhin left her room and she got ready for bed.

"I just won't let you see it." She whispered.

She snuggled into her bed, wondering what Loki was thinking about, and unable to stop thinking about him.

_A/N: What do you guys think so far? Reviews appreciated. _


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Loki woke up feeling quite refreshed. He quickly used magic to change from his caped-pajamas into his battle outfit. There was still a war going on after all, and he had to help out. He walked out of his room, with his sleepy guards quickly waking up and running after him.

He walked down to the kitchens; he needed food if he was to have another day of heavy magic use.

"Marjorie, what have you got for me?" He called to the young kitchen maid. She favored him, and thought he didn't notice, so she always gave him better food than the other people that came poking around the kitchen.

"Not good today. All the food has gone to feed the soldiers. All we have is oatmeal with strawberries."

"That's not bad. I love fruit." He smiled at her as she set a bowl before him. She blushed and quickly walked back to the stove and began cooking again.

He had just put the first bite in his mouth when Elani came into the kitchen, also looking for breakfast. She was wearing a black tank-top with a halter tie and tuxedo bow and black skinny jeans, like those found on Midgard. Her hair was pulled back into a slick ponytail. It was a big departure from her normally feminine look.

"What?" She caught him staring at her.

"You look…different."

She laughed as Marjorie brought her oatmeal with strawberries.

"Thanks. I don't need to be dressed up like a princess when I'm dealing with what we did yesterday. I was stupid to wear that white dress; I got blood all over it."

"It looked nice…before it got ruined." Loki turned a little red and quickly put another bite in his mouth. He hadn't forgotten her kiss on his cheek.

"Thanks." She was quiet for a moment. "We better hurry, they'll need us soon."

"Yes. I'm sure those soldiers would like to be refreshed."

They ate hurriedly and walked quickly to the bridge. Loki's guards unchained him and they ran the rest of the way down. One look at Heimdall's face told them that not all had gone well last night.

"Many soldiers died. Thor has done much there. He needs to come back to rest."

"Of course." Loki said.

Elani and Loki joined hands and matched their breathing. Concentrating they brought home all the soldiers that were alive or injured. Healers and more warriors were already on their way. Thor looked ready to collapse from fatigue.

"Are you OK?" Elani asked him.

He shook his head and steadied himself on her for a moment.

"Get yourself on a horse, go back and sleep for awhile. Have a nice meal."

"I will." Thor nodded his head sleepily and was helped onto a horse by one of the healers.

He rode back to the Palace and collapsed into bed where he slept almost the rest of the day. The healers helped the rest of the tired men up and brought stretchers for the injured. A few men died on the Bridge; their bodies couldn't take being brought back.

"The fresh troops will be here soon." Heimdall said.

"Good; we don't want the Jotuns getting too rested." Loki said.

The sound of hoof-beats on the Bridge brought their attention back. It was the next group to leave. Loki gently grabbed Elani's hands in his own and concentrated their flow of magic. He loved the feel of her hands in his own, the feel of their magic rubbing against the others. It was so…sensual. He concentrated his thoughts and they were sent to Jotunheim.

Heimdall kept an eye out on the proceedings of the war. He would have to take a full account to Odin at some point, but for now, he needed to concentrate on people who might be injured. When he saw someone, he pointed them out and Loki brought him back while Elani set to work doing as much as she could for them until the healers came back.

Most of the men wanted to go directly back into battle after being healed but were told they would have to wait until the next day. Another group came and was sent down. When they weren't busy Loki would sit and stare at Elani. She let him because she liked it; she was starting to like him. Maybe she would ask him to run away with her. He had no future here, but together, they could have one.

The day passed quickly in this manner; they used more of their energy than they had the day before. The Jotuns were fighting fiercer and more men were coming back injured. They were both very tired by the end of the day.

"I must give my progress report to my King. Send the fresh wave in."

"Good night Heimdall!" Elani called after him.

"You ready?" Loki asked, gripping her hands in his once again. He swore she blushed a little, but he brushed off the notion.

They sent in the fresh soldiers and brought home the weary ones. The healers took them away to the healing rooms. Loki and Elani were about to close their magic when something cold grabbed Elani's ankle and yanked down, hard.

She gasped as her knees gave out and she was yanked downwards. Loki grabbed her hands tightly in his and pulled. Elani kicked at whatever had her; she looked down. It was a Frost Giant. Somehow it had discovered where they would open the magic and had lied in wait. It planned to drag her back with him. She let loose one of her hands; Loki yelled, frightened, but she ignored him. She focused on all the water that made up his body and flicked her wrist in his direction before squeezing her fist tight. The Frost Giant exploded into tiny shards of crystal glass. They closed their eyes against the assault.

"Are you OK?" Loki asked.

"Well my foot burns, and I'm suspended over huge black space. No."

Loki pulled Elani up and she collapsed on top of him, worn out and hurting. He tentatively wrapped his arms around her and held her to him. She sighed and sat back.

"I've probably got glass all over me."

"Here, let me take some of it out."

Loki grasped a tendril of his magic in his fist and reached it to the glass shards in her face and arms. She winced a little as he removed it, but didn't cry out. The shard above her eye was dug in pretty well but he managed to remove it.

"I can't do anything about that frost-burn. The healers have a salve for it however that will help."

"Can you help me stand?"

Loki hurried to his feet and helped Elani to stand. As soon as she stood up however she collapsed to her knees.

"What's wrong?"

"There's a giant shard in my foot; damn."

"Such language!"

She laughed.

"I guess we'll have to call a healer out to the Bridge."

"No, it'll take too long. The skin from the burn needs to get that salve immediately."

"Well I can't walk."

"You don't need to."

Loki stood and picked Elani up, cradling her in his arms.

"You're a lot stronger than you look."

"Thanks?"

"It was a compliment."

They made it to the end of the bridge; the guards insisted he put Elani down so they could re-fasten his chains. He rolled his eyes but allowed them to do so before picking her back up. His guards walked on either side of him all the way down to the healing rooms in the Palace.

"She has a Frost Giant burn and a shard in her foot." Loki said handing her over to an assistant healer.

He was about to leave the room when he heard Elani saying his name.

"Thank you, for carrying me down here."

She grabbed his hand and held it for a moment. He gripped what he had given her tight, so no one could see it. She lay back down on the cot as the assistant began to apply the salve.

Loki hurried back to his room, not able to wait to see what he held. He closed and locked the door and opened his hand. It was an ice figurine, a snake. He smiled and put it on his dresser. He got into bed thinking of her warm body pressed so perfectly into his own.

_A/N: Please tell me what you think, reviews are appreciated. _


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Heimdall, how goes it?" Odin asked the gate-keeper.

Heimdall rose from his bow and stood in front of his King.

"We are winning Odin, but not without great cost. Many men have not come home, and those that do, some are plagued by terrible dreams."

"Such is the cost of war."

"I know, I know. If things keep going as they do, we shall win the war sooner than expected. Thor has been a driving force, pushing their armies back and defeating many Frost Giants."

"Ahh, my Son. So eager to protect the realms."

Heimdall knew that wasn't the reason at all; he knew what Thor had told Elani that night in her room, but he said nothing of it.

"Yes Odin. Shall we send the new troops now?"

"Yes. Oh and tell Loki he's working alone for much of the day. My future Daughter has a gown fitting today."

"Of course."

Heimdall bowed once more before leaving the Throne room to go back to his beloved Bridge. He saw Loki already there, looking worried.

"Oh good Heimdall, have you heard anything about Elani?"

"She was healed just fine; she has a fitting this morning so she won't be here until the afternoon."

"Fitting? Oh." Realization dawned on him; at this point she was still getting married.

"I know Loki. Just do your job, she'll be here later?"

"You know what?"

"She doesn't wish to marry your brother."

"Have…have you told anyone."

"No I haven't. That's their secret to keep; it doesn't threaten the safety of Asgard in any way." He listened for a moment.

"Get ready Loki."

A company of warriors came up behind them, ready to go. Loki had to concentrate more, draw more on the BiFrost than he had before. It had been much easier when he had had another magic user to draw from as well. He sent them and worked on bringing the other soldiers home in groups. He couldn't do it all at once as he had before.

"It will be a long day." Loki whispered. Already he was feeling the effects of using so much magic on his own.

"What do you think?" Frigga stood by excited as Elani stepped up to look into the three mirrors.

"It's lovely…" It truly was a beautiful dress, and it took Elani's breath away.

The dress was one-shouldered with an asymmetrical neckline with crystals lining it; there was a belt of jeweled crystals about her waist and the sleeve was an open one. The dress hugged her all the way down and ended in a slight wave behind her. The maids started putting her hair up. When they were done her hair had been put in a bun that rested near the bottom right of the back of her head. A jeweled butterfly comb was put in her hair to add decoration.

"Oh you look so beautiful!" Frigga exclaimed.

Elani found herself wishing that Loki could see her like this. That it was he and not Thor she would walk to down the aisle. She shook her head; she wasn't getting married at all. She had already made up her mind to run away. But she smiled; she knew she would stay if Loki asked.

"I have to help, I need the dress off."

The maids helped her with the dress off and to put her other clothes back on; they took the comb out of her hair but left it put up. She tried running down the hall but the dress they had put her in didn't allow for hurried movements. After a few hallways she grew frustrated and tore the dress to her knees.

"I'm sorry; it took longer than I thought."

Loki just stared at her. He had never seen her without makeup before; it seemed to add to her beauty. And her dress…it was green. He wondered if she had known when putting it on. Green was _his _color.

"Lovely dress." He commented.

"Thank you; it used to be a lot longer."

"You tore it?"

"It wouldn't let me get here as fast as I wanted."

"A group needs brought back."

Loki nodded his head acknowledging that he had heard. He delicately grabbed Elani's wrists and let his fingers rest there a moment before taking her hands. She blushed even deeper than he thought she would have. What had she been thinking of before? They closed their eyes and began their breathing rhythm.

Soon they got into the same routine of the past two days. It was comforting; they worked well together. At the end of the day they sent in new troops and brought the others home. They had finally sent Thor back; Frigga had insisted he also get fitted that day.

After they had sent them back Loki and Elani began the long walk back on the bridge. Halfway across Loki's fingers skimmed across Elani's hands and she didn't move. Taking it as a good sign he took her hand in his.

When they came upon his guard however he quickly dropped her hand; he knew it was important everyone think she was excited to marry Thor.

"Until tomorrow." She smiled at him.

"Yes and thank you." She looked at him inquisitively until he stuck his tongue out, and it was forked. She laughed at his well-worked illusion.

"Oh, you're welcome."

Loki's guards put his shackles back on him and quietly walked him back to his room. Elani snuggled into bed thinking of his warm hand; how soft it had been and how well it had fit into her hand. She couldn't see the future, but she had a good guess of who was in hers.

"AllFather!"

One of the men working on the Tesseract came running into the room.

"What is it?"

"We understand part of how the cube works; we believe we can use it to fix the BiFrost."

"What?"

"Yes! Harnessing the power of the cube and the Bridge we should be able to fix it completely; it would be completely restored."

"Let me think on this matter; tell your team they have done excellent work on studying the cube."

"Yes AllFather, right away." The man ran back to his team, and Odin sat and thought about the news he had brought him.


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: For Elani's hair, I imagined what Scarlett Johannsen's looked like at the Avenger's premiere. _

Chapter 9

Thor had just come back from a long night on Jotunheim. After getting some rest and food, he planned on heading back. He was just about to collapse into bed when his mother knocked on the door.

"Mother?"

"I know you're tired Thor, but your Father insist that you properly ask for Elani's hand today. Not right now of course, but I've brought the ring so you can hold on to it."

"Mother I…"

"Don't say anything. Here."

Frigga handed him a small black box and smiled before backing out of the room. Thor put it on his dresser and collapsed into bed, weary from all the fighting.

A few hours later after Thor had awakened Frigga sent for all the people of Asgard to gather under the balcony. Odin stood looking at the gathering people. He knew they needed a tide of good fortune, so his eldest son was formally proposing marriage to Elani. Frigga was with her now.

"Oh darling, we have to pick out something gorgeous for you to wear!" Frigga exclaimed, opening Elani's curtains to let in the morning light.

"Thor's still asleep so we don't have to hurry too quickly, but we must get you ready!"

"Ready?"

Elani sat up sleepily. She hadn't slept well last night; horrible visions had plagued her mind.

"Thor is proposing today, on the balcony, in front of the whole of Asgard."

"What?"

"We decided it would be best to remind the people happiness isn't too far away; to get them out of the gloom of war."

"But…why today?"

"We've just made the decision. Don't be worried, all you have to do is say 'yes'."

_I don't want to. _Elani thought. However she plastered a huge smile on her face and got out of bed.

"In that case, I must bathe."

"Oh of course, the maids have already drawn your bath."

Frigga walked off towards the closet to pick out her engagement clothes. Walking into the bathroom, Elani could hear the maids whispering.

"Oh my Lady! We were just saying how lucky you are!" One said.

"Oh yes! The Mighty Thor for a husband!" Another squealed.

"Yes, I feel truly honored." Elani answered.

The maids bustled out, leaving her alone. She sank into the tub grateful for the heats relaxing effect on her muscles. She flicked her wrist and a band of water worked its way up her arm and moved over her shoulders, massaging them with its delicate heat. She sank under the water and stayed there for a while; she could always think better surrounded by water. She wondered what Loki was doing; probably getting ready as well. Odin would want him there; he was helping Asgard after all, and was still a Prince. Odin would want him there in support of his Brother.

"Elani, you'll prune!" Frigga called from her bedroom.

Elani sighed; she knew the woman meant well but sometimes she was just a nuisance. She hurriedly washed and stepped out of the tub. With a flick of her wrist all the water droplets left her body and she was dry, even her hair. She wrapped up in a towel and walked back out to her room.

"Oh good, you're done."

The two maids hurriedly sat her down at her vanity and got to work on her hair and makeup. She felt brushes and pins across her lips and eyelids. They were working fast, which meant Thor must've woken up.

"Thor's getting dressed right now. We'll have to hurry with you!" Frigga said.

She came out from Elani's closet carrying a blue bundle in her arms. Elani saw a bit out of the corner of her eye before the red-haired maid chided her on opening her eyes.

Finally they finished with her. Her eyes were smoky and her lips were a glossy pale pink. Her hair was in a bun with the bangs brushed back against the top of her head, sticking slightly away from the top. She was hurried over to the bed where her dress sat. She was helped with it in and barely had time to look in a mirror before she was whisked away.

The dress was a beautiful deep blue, sleeveless, with a jeweled line from the side of the bust to her waist and one from the other side of her waist to the slit in the dress; it was a very high slit. They rushed her out to the balcony were plenty of Asgardians were waiting.

She saw Frigga take her spot next to Odin and Loki over in the corner. He was dressed as she had first seen him; he took her breath away. He kept staring into her eyes with this intensity; it made her feel alive. It electrified every nerve in her body.

The people cheered openly as soon as Thor came out onto the balcony. He raised his hand, a sign for them to quiet.

"My people, this war will soon be over! I promise you." He looked over at Elani when he said this.

He turned away from the people and took Elani's hands. He still spoke loudly enough for them to hear.

"Lady Elani of Vanaheim, your beauty has no words, nor does your intelligence. You are everything a man would want in a woman, let alone a Prince. No more perfect woman could ever be found in any of the Nine Realms."

He got done on one knee and brought out a black box.

"This is why, I ask you to unite our kingdoms through our union. Will you marry me?"

He opened the box; inside was a ring with a small sapphire. The ring itself was the treasure. It was carved with the ornate figures of angels on either side of the jewel.

"Yes."

Thor slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her cheek. The people cheered. He slipped his arm around her waist and they waved to the people, her new ring flashing in the sunlight.

"I'm sorry my people, but we must go. We have a war to win!" Thor bellowed.

This got an even bigger reaction from the crowd. He bowed and led Elani off the balcony. He looked at her apologetically before going back to his rooms; he had to change back into his fighting armor.

"Should we go to the Bridge?"

"Loki."

"Your ring is very beautiful."

"Thank you."

"It doesn't suit you though."

"No I should think not. It won't be mine for long."

"You still plan on going through with it then?"

"I do; I won't stay here with someone I don't care for."

"Where will you go, I wonder?"

"I've been thinking of going to Midgard."

"Earth?" He sneered at her choice of planets.

"Yes. I could work there, as a ballerina. Or whatever else I chose to do. Be a normal person."

"You will never be a normal person Elani. You will always be exceptional."

"Thank you. Where are your guards?" She had just now noticed their absence.

"Father sent them away for the ceremony; I won't need them today until we're done."

"Oh."

Elani let her fingers brush against Loki's. He smiled and took her hand. He looked down and noticed the slight blush playing across her cheeks.

"I love it when you do that."

"Do what?"

"Get embarrassed."

"I'm not embarrassed. I'm flushed."

He leaned down and kissed the side of her head. He smiled when he felt the shiver that ran through her. He squeezed her hand and they continued walking to the Bridge in silence, reveling in each other's nearness. He quietly slipped his hand from hers when they neared Heimdall.

They entered into the same routine and all was normal and good. They sent Thor with one of the earliest companies of warriors. Heimdall told them were the injured were and they quickly brought them back for treatment. Eventually it got late, and they needed to refresh the troops then go to bed.

"I must report to Odin." Heimdall left them and began the long walk down the Bridge.

Elani tried to stifle a yawn but Loki caught it.

"You're tired. You should go to bed; I can take care of sending the last troops in."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course; it's a small group."

"That's because we're winning."

Loki gave her hand one last squeeze before she began walking back. Loki looked out into space. He could hear Thor wanting to come back. He breathed in deeply and masked their presence from Heimdall; he didn't need the Watcher's interference.

Loki took another deep breath and drew upon the power of the Cube. He shaped the power exactly how we wanted it; to mask Thor's presence indefinitely. Everyone would think him dead; the people on Jotunheim wouldn't be able to see or interact with him. He would be as good as dead to Asgard, to Odin.

He sent the magic outwards. He heard Thor's screams as the magic took hold. He would be safe, unless he did something reckless. Neither the Frost Giants nor the Aesir could see or feel him.

His work done, he walked down the Bridge. As soon as he came in view of is guard he started running, making his face a mask of confusion, concern and fear.

"Thor…" he began breathlessly. "I can't find Thor."

His guard hurriedly ran him to the Throne room.

"AllFather, I can't find Thor. I fear…I fear he's lost to us." Loki recounted his story.

He had started to look for his Brother to bring him home; he had heard his voice asking for it when he stopped hearing him. He listened for awhile longer but could no longer hear his Brother.

"Heimdall, what do you see?" Odin frantically turned to the Gate-Keeper.

"I see…nothing." He turned his gaze upon the King. "I'm sorry."

Because Loki had used the power of the Cube, Heimdall couldn't trace Thor's disappearance back to him. He would think it was a freak accident.

"My son…my firstborn!" Odin cried out in despair.

"I'm sorry Father. I'll go look again!"

Loki turned around and made it to the door when Odin called him back.

"No. Thor is lost to us."

"I'm truly sorry Father."

"I know Loki."

He sat staring into space for a moment before he turned to Loki's guard.

"Unchain him, now!"

The guard hurried to obey their King.

"You are now my Heir Loki, my only Son."

"I will try to be worthy."

"I must go tell your Mother the news, of what has happened."

Odin walked out of the room; Loki left as well. As he walked to his old room, with no one following him, and his new title, he seemed to grow taller. When he was safely inside his rooms he rubbed his wrists; he never wanted those infernal things on again.

He thought he would be fine; he had done things to his Brother before. After all, it was in his nature. But as he went to bed that night he heard Thor's screams, and they would not leave him.


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: Cranking out this story super fast, thanks to all you awesome reviewers! Thank you to those who take the time to review, you brighten my days!_

Chapter 10

"Heimdall are you sure?" Frigga begged again. It had been a few hours since Odin had told her of their son's demise.

She had walked the length of the Throne room, crying, holding herself. Finally she had called upon Heimdall and kept begging him to look harder for Thor.

"Where is he?" She screamed.

Heimdall closed his eyes and looked down, fighting back tears.

"I am sorry. I cannot find him."

"Well then look harder!" Grief racked her body as an animal cry tore through her.

She collapsed onto herself and held herself as she cried. Just when she thought she was out of tears a new wave cascaded down her cheeks.

"Frigga, darling, I'm so sorry." Odin tried to approach his wife.

"Don't. Don't come near me right now."

Odin stayed where he was, frightened by his wife's display of sorrow. He had thought it had been bad with Loki; then she had only threatened to throw herself off the balcony. The crying was much worse. Much worse.

"Darling, we'll…we'll build a monument." He tried consoling her.

"You think that will bring him back?" She screeched.

She rose to her feet and stormed out of the Throne room. In the hall she ran into Elani, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"What's going on?"

Upon seeing her Frigga collapsed into a new bout of tears; of course Elani didn't know yet.

"Thor…he's…gone."

"Gone?" Hope surged in Elani. So he had decided to go to Midgard after all.

"Dead." Frigga threw herself into Elani's arms and soon the shoulder of her night-gown was wet.

_Dead? Dead? _

"I'm sorry my Lady I have to go." Elani removed Frigga from her person and walked down the hall and around the corner to Loki's room.

She knocked on the door loudly until Loki answered, rubbing his eyes. He had not slept well at all.

"What are you doing?" Elani whispered.

"What?"

"What did you do to Thor?"

"He is lost to me; I can't find him."

"Don't give me that Loki! Don't you dare lie to me!"

Loki sighed and ran a hand through his unkempt hair.

"I did it for you. I didn't think Thor would win the war in time so I kept him there, hidden from view until after the wedding date. Then you can leave and he'll come back." Loki shrugged like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"You're a liar Loki Odinson. You did it for you."

Elani pushed him; she was seething with anger.

"I though you'd be happy! Who cares why I did it, now you don't have to marry him!"

"He's your Brother Loki! Your family! Does that mean nothing to you? I had a plan; you didn't need to do this. Do you know how much trouble you'll be in when people find out you're holding Thor on Jotunheim?"

"Nothing has to happen to me; I can say I miraculously found him one day."

"You think people will believe that? What will they do to you Loki? You will be called the King of Lies. You will never be trusted again. Even Thor, who has never once turned his back on you, may do so now. Look at what you've left him to!"

"He's not in any danger; I've shielded his presence from everyone. No one can see him."

"Loki, you have to bring him back."

"No, I can't."

"And why not?"

"Because…because for once I am the favored son! I am heir, and rightfully so. I always should have been! I am the rightful King of Asgard!"

"No. You're a child and a fool."

"How…how dare you."

Loki stood to his full height and stared down at her. She evenly matched his gaze.

"I thought I could love you; but I can't love someone who betrays their own family. Who lies to himself. I thought you would make the right decision Loki. I see now that I was wrong about you. Maybe I would've been better off accepting my engagement to a man who didn't love me, rather than wish I could marry a man who only loves himself."

She pushed past him and slammed his door shut. Loki sighed and sat on the edge of his bed. Now he felt even worse about what he had done. Of course he knew it was wrong, but he planned on bringing Thor back eventually. Loki looked up the ceiling; wondering what to do.

"AllFather!"

"What is it?" The same man from the team had come back to inform him of their progress on the Cube.

"With your permission, we would start to rebuild the BiFrost immediately."

"…do it."

"Yes AllFather."

Odin would end this war, and he would try to find his son. He missed him so dearly. He sighed and sat back in his golden chair; he could still hear Frigga's cries as she mourned for him. Elani had locked herself in her room, no doubt out of grief. Loki hadn't come out either. It would be a long day in Asgard when they announced the death of the Mighty Thor Odinson.

He would have his best sculptors build a monument; all the Nine Realms would come and lament at the death of the mighty warrior. Odin bent his gray head, the weight of all his years bearing down on him. He shook his head for a moment, unable to believe that his Son was truly lost to him. A single tear fell to the golden paved floor, followed quickly by many others.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The entirety of Asgard was in mourning. The soldiers slugged their way down the Bridge. They knew they had to fight to protect their families and homes, but without Thor, it all seemed useless. Loki and Elani weren't talking and as soon as they were done sending or bringing back someone she tore her hands away from his.

He couldn't blame her; she had told him everything last night. She was upset. Loki sighed. He himself was having mixed feelings about Thor. All he had wanted was to be treated as the favored son; no…not even that. He just wanted to have been seen. Why couldn't his Father acknowledge him without Thor disappearing?

The day was almost over. Elani hadn't spoken to him once; not even to say hello. She was turned away from him, healing a young boy who had somehow got sent over with the troops. One of the Jotuns had hit the left side of his face and his eyeball was dangling precariously over his cheek. The healers were swamped so there was no one else to help him.

"I'm sorry…" Elani kept whispering to him, every time he would cry out in pain.

Loki walked over and crouched next to her, examining his injury.

"He can't keep his eye; it's of no use to him."

"I can't cut if off. I have nothing sterilized."

Loki smiled and held up a finger; a dark green flame appeared on the tip.

"Here. Tell me where to cut."

"Right here."

Loki carefully moved his finger and severed the boy's eyeball stem from his eye socket. He closed his fingers into a fist and when he opened it, the flame was gone. Elani moved the boys head into her lap; it would be easier to help him now. She sucked some of the moisture out of the air and spread the water around her hand, like a glove.

She gently washed his face of the blood; she needed to staunch the bleeding from his eye socket however.

"He has to go to the healers now. I can't do anymore."

"Why not?"

"He was hurt in too delicate a place for me; I'm not trained for this."

At just that moment a healer arrived with a horse to lead the boy back. Loki lifted him up onto the horse and the healer rode him off to get help.

"Does this mean you're speaking to me now?"

Elani sighed. She missed talking to Loki; and honestly she had loved the feel of his hands in hers again; but he had betrayed his Brother and his Kingdom. How could she love someone like that?

"I don't know." She finally whispered.

Loki wanted to say more, but Heimdall was near them, and it would be unwise to cloak their conversation while he was so close.

"I hope to talk to you later."

"We'll see."

Heimdall walked over to them and looked consolingly at Elani.

"I'm sorry my Lady, for your loss. I hope you find it in yourself to stay with us for a while longer in these difficult times. I must go now to report to my King."

"Of course Heimdall. I'll stay until the war is over."

"That is great news indeed."

Heimdall bowed and left them. When Loki sensed he was far enough away he cloaked their voices from him.

"Now will you talk to me?"

"I don't approve, at all."

"I know. To be honest…I feel guilty."

"As you should. He's your Brother!"

"That was a lie."

"Family isn't only made up of blood Loki."

"I know! I just…I want Father to see me too. I don't want to be treated as an outsider anymore. I am a member of the family and I want to be treated as such! I'm tired of standing in the shadows, feeling unworthy of being an Odinson!"

"You poor child."

Loki was about to yell at her when she took him into her arms.

"It's OK Loki. You're OK. You are a worthy Son. Your Father may not say it but he does love you. It's OK."

He stood there in shock for a moment before wrapping his arms around her, hugging her back. He buried his head in her shoulder and fought the oncoming tears. He wouldn't cry. Nevertheless a few tears did come before he could fight them all back.

Elani stepped back and wiped his tears away.

"Do you mean that?" He whispered.

"Your family loves you Loki. They may not show it everyday, or as often as you would like, but they do love you. Just…talk to them. Tell them how you feel."

"I will."

"We should go back."

Loki kept hold of her hand all the way back on the walk to the Palace. When they got to the door they saw a bright flash from the Bridge.

"What was that?" Elani asked.

"The BiFrost has been fixed, finally." Frigga came out of nowhere and answered her.

"How?" Loki asked.

"By using the Tesseract." She looked down at their joined hands. "I'm glad you two are able to comfort each other."

"Yes, it has been hard on both of us." Elani said.

"You two should get to bed; it has been a long day."

Elani and Loki walked to their separate rooms. Elani changed and went straight to bed, thinking about what Loki would do now. She still had hope for him.

Loki stood pacing in his room. He shook his head and walked out of the Palace. Halfway to the Bridge he breathed in deeply and removed the magic from Thor. His Brother could now be seen by everyone. He only hoped he was near the BiFrost site, or at least hidden. Once on the Bridge Loki heard Thor's whooping battle cries; he was fighting the Jotuns.

"Heimdall! Heimdall! I heard Thor!"

"What?"

"I heard him; where is he?"

Heimdall turned and looked out into the world.

"I see him. He is near the BiFrost site."

"Can you bring him back?"

"I will do so at once."

Heimdall slipped the sword into the activating center and aimed the BiFrost at Jotunheim. A few moments later Thor stood in the golden center, looking weary and beaten. He looked around him, as if to make sure of where he was. Then he saw Loki and his gaze hardened. Loki swallowed the lump in his throat. Thor knew; he knew it was his fault he had been stranded. Elani had been right; things would get worse for him.

_A/N: What did you guys think? Almost done! Reviews are greatly appreciated!_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"You!" Thor roared. "How could you?"

"Thor, let me explain!"

"No! I trusted you Brother, and you betrayed me!"

Heimdall immediately understood what Thor was insinuating and tackled Loki to the ground. He kept him there while Thor flew to the Palace and demanded guards to the BiFrost. When Thor came back Loki tried pleading again.

"Thor, let me explain! I can explain it all! Please!"

"No Loki. I'm done with you."

Loki stopped struggling against the guards. He sagged over and bent his head down. He had finally lost his Brother; Elani had been right. Loki's chains were put back on, tighter than they ever had been. His head was forced back; a scream ripped from his throat at the amount of force they were using. They forced a cone in his mouth and the outer gag back on.

He pleaded with Thor, with his eyes. Thor turned away from him. He wanted nothing to do with him anymore. After all those times he had talked to Odin about his Brother, about how he could be saved, to lessen his punishment; Loki had left him to die on Jotunheim without a care; he had only wanted the throne and Thor out of the way. _I can't believe he was so petty! Still the throne, still wanting all the power for himself! How selfish can he be? _Thor roared out loud; his voice was full of sorrow. His Brother had truly been lost to him the whole time. He was the fool for not seeing it earlier.

He turned and began the long walk back to the Palace. He was tired and hungry, and he had missed his family. In the halls on his way to his room he ran into Elani.

"Thor…you're back."

"Yes, no thanks to my Brother."

"What do you mean?"

"He kept me there on Jotunheim. He left me there to die."

"Thor…that's…that's not true. Did he explain himself to you?"

"I didn't let him; I'm tired of hearing the lies his tongue spins. He is lost to me now. I refuse him."

"Thor…"

_He brought you back! He did the right thing by you! Why wouldn't you let him speak! _Elani shouted in her head. They would do terrible things to Loki, that she knew. No one would ever trust him again, no one would show mercy. He was an outcast again. Only this was much, much worse.

~O~

"Our son has returned to us!" Frigga exclaimed in joy.

She and Odin were in their room, overcome with happiness. Thor had come back. Of course, there was also the sorrow that came with Loki's betrayal.

"I thought…I thought he was getting better." Frigga sighed.

"We can do nothing to help him anymore. I'm afraid Thor is right. Loki is lost to us."

"Our own Son…a prisoner."

"I know Frigga. He is our Son…but…I'm afraid there is nothing more we can do for him."

~O~

"King of Lies, Silver-Tongue. You will rot in here."

His guards shoved him into the chair of his old cell and tied his chains to the rings in the floor. Before the last guard left he kicked the chair back; the only thing holding it up was the length of the chain. The wrist-cuffs instantly got tighter and started rubbing against Loki's wrists. He cried out in pain but all he heard was the laughs of his guards.

~O~

"Thor…" Frigga walked in on her Son in the kitchen.

"Mother. I have missed you dearly."

Thor stood up and hugged her, not wanting to let go.

"Thor, have you seen Elani yet."

"I spoke to her in the hall."

"She is very upset; she was so sad the whole time you were gone. She mourned for you more than the rest of us. I think you should talk to her, after all you are getting married tomorrow."

"That…that is still happening?"

"Of course."

"I cannot see her then. It is bad to see the other before the wedding."

"I thought the circumstances might be different, considering you have been thought dead."

"Mother, she knows I'm not now. You go to her, remind her of the wedding. She should get some rest before the event. If she has been as mournful as you say, I'm sure she will be glad of sleep."

"I'll have Marjorie make her my special sleep drought."

"That would help her immensely I'm sure."

Thor kissed his mother's head and went back to eating; Frigga looked for Marjorie and had her make the potion.

~O~

"Elani, are you alright."

"I'm much better, now I know that Thor is safe."

"Here, drink this."

"What is it?"

"Tea."

Elani took a sip and smiled.

"Thank you. This was kind of you."

"I, I wanted to remind you the wedding is tomorrow."

"We are still going through with it, so soon?"

"It would be good for the people. And for Thor, to get his mind off his Brother."

"Of course."

"We'll wake you up early in the morning, so the maids can get you ready. They'll do everything the same as before, but we'll take more time with it. Make sure that everything is perfect."

"I feel, sleepy."

"It's the tea. Thor thought you might need it."

"How kind…"

Frigga drew the curtains closed and closed the door quietly; Elani was already sound asleep.

~O~

Loki's screams filled his cell. The cuffs were rubbing against his wrists and they were bleeding. The cone was too big for his mouth and it was making his mouth bleed, causing him to choke on his own blood. He would heal his mouth only to have it tear a few minutes later. The skin on his wrists was rubbing off. The chair was still tipped back and no one had come to fix it. They wanted to torture him, to make him suffer.

The cuffs tore on his skin again, causing a strip of skin to finally come off and hang from his wrist. He screamed in agony as his blood fell on the gray floor and filled his mouth. The guards outside laughed, and he could hear the whispers; they were already thinking up some new torture for him.

_A/N: What do you think? Almost done; reviews greatly valued!_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Frigga opened the curtains in Elani's room. The girl was still sleeping, but it was her wedding day. Her eldest Son was getting married; Frigga was so proud. He couldn't have been marrying a better woman.

"Darling, it's time to get up. It's time to get ready."

Elani opened her eyes and slowly sat up. Frigga helped her out of bed and into the bathroom where her bath had already been drawn. Elani was awake enough now to do it by herself; she thanked Frigga and sank down into the hot water. She was getting married today. She didn't want to, but how could she get away? Would there be a time? And what about Loki? She couldn't leave him alone down there to suffer. She leaned back into the water. She would just have to find a way to get away; she would have to go get Loki.

~O~

Thor was in his room getting dressed; it only took one attendant to help him. He would wear his regular armor. The attendant was currently brushing his hair back from his face; his mother wanted it that way. He was almost done; of course he had to go and see that everything was getting set up properly. The wedding wasn't for another few hours. He and his mother would make sure everything was ready and in place.

~O~

The maids were brushing and pulling Elani's hair into place. They were taking more time to do her hair than they had before. They wanted to make sure that every strand was perfectly placed. Finally they finished and put the decorative butterfly pin in.

They moved on to her makeup. This took less time as they were surer of what they were doing. She felt the familiar tug of the brush against her lip; they were finishing with the gloss.

"We'll leave you to yourself. You have twenty minutes before you have to be at the doors. We'll come back then and lead you there."

"Thank you."

Elani waited until she was sure they were down the hall; she raced from the room and made for the stairs. At the top of the stairs she looked out the window; she was blinded for a moment by a large white flash. When she looked again she made out faint blue shapes out by the BiFrost. She didn't have time to worry about that however.

She raced down the stairs and through the underground passages until she came to Loki's cell. The door was reinforced and locked. She pounded on the door but nothing happened. She put her ear up against the door to see if she could hear anything.

"This will keep you from lying ever again!"

"Yeah, try to say anything now _Silver Tongue." _

Elani backed away from the door; she sucked as much moisture as she could from the air and touched the door with her fingertips. It instantly began to freeze over. The hallway became cold as she let the ice seep onto the walls surrounding the door and the floor as well. Her rage was boiling over.

She brought her hand away from the door; closing her fist the door exploded inward in a shower of ice. The guards stood in front of Loki, holding their weapons up. One rushed at her; she ducked under his weapon and grabbing his head cracked his neck. The other guard was slower; she pointed her finger tips at him and brought them together slowly; pulling her wrist back like she was pulling a string, all the moisture left his body.

She walked over to Loki's chair which now lay sideways on the floor. She pulled him up and unchained him. When she finally looked at him she gasped. His gag had been removed; a threaded needle hung from his lips. They had been trying to sew his mouth shut. They had only succeeded in shutting the left corner.

"Loki…" she whispered. "Do you want me to take it out?"

He nodded his head.

"It'll hurt."

He nodded again; tears were already falling from his eyes. From the amount of blood coming from his mouth and the blood that covered the floor, she could guess why. His wrists were absolutely useless. They had been chafed almost to the bone.

"What have they done to you?"

More tears began to spill from his eyes.

"We're going away Loki. We're leaving."

She tore the needle from his lips and took a deep breath. She began to rip the thread that tied his lips together. She winced whenever she felt him start to silently scream. It was tearing his lips apart; his mouth was now a bloody mess.

He began to stand but quickly fell over.

"You need to be healed."

A scream from above startled them both. It was quickly followed by many others, and then war shouts. Elani would have to hurry.

She placed her hands over his mouth and began healing his lips and mouth. When she took her hands away she smiled. There was a tiny dot of a scar above the left corner of his upper lip, but other than that they were as perfect as they had been before. His wrists would be harder to heal.

She grabbed his wrists in her hands and began knitting back the flesh that had been torn. He cried out in pain but then bit his lip. His head fell back and Elani was afraid he had passed out. When she was done however he let out a little moan of relief.

"Thank you." He whispered.

"We have to go."

"You want to take me with you."

"Of course."

"Why?"

Elani stared at him for a moment. Did he really not know? She took his face gently in her hands and brought her lips to his. She could feel his surprise but he relaxed. His mouth tasted like blood but she didn't care. She had wanted to do this for so long. He wrapped his arms around her and drew her in closer; he never wanted to let her go.

He moved back, smiling at her.

"We have to go." She said. Loki nodded and they stood up.

He took her hand and led her through the passages and up the stairs. What they saw shocked them both. Frost Giants were everywhere and they were attacking everyone. Elani winced as she saw the red-haired maid who had helped her just that morning, get run through with a Frost Giant's ice arm.

"Loki we have to help them."

He looked around at his home. Of course she was right; they couldn't let the Frost Giants take Asgard.

"We'll do this, and then get out of here."

"Agreed."

He kissed her quickly before attacking the nearest Jotun. He threw a small fireball and watched as it blew up in the Giant's face and he died. The guards had taken away his throwing knives but he knew where they were. He ran down the hall and slid on his knees under a Giant's arm. He stood and turned, hitting the back of its neck with a hand coated in fire.

He ran into the armory and grabbed his throwing knives and a dagger for Elani; he didn't think she had anything. He sliced open a Frost Giant that attacked him at the door and stabbed another.

"Here!" He threw Elani the dagger, the hilt end of course, and she caught it.

Swooping around she stabbed a Giant that had gotten behind her. Loki threw a knife down the hall, rescuing a guard that had been grabbed. The guard quickly stood up and attacked another Frost Giant. A scream sounded from the Throne room; it sounded like Frigga.

Loki ran in the direction of the Throne room hoping he could get there in time.

~O~

Elani had heard Frigga's scream and saw Loki run off in that direction. She only hoped he could help, and that she could hold off the Giant's that were coming into the Palace. _How did they get here? _

"Mother, Father, if you can hear me help. Help me discover my other powers, so I can help these people."

She circled around a Frost Giant and sucked the moisture from his body. She used it to coat her own right arm in ice and stab another Giant in the stomach. She ducked under one's attack and lobbed his head off. Another one was stabbed in the side of the throat. Her arm started getting cold; she saw the beginnings of frostbite. She moved her arm as if she was throwing something and the ice came off in shards, hitting two Frost Giants.

More and more were pouring into the Palace; they were quickly killing off the guards leaving the Palace practically defenseless. She was shoved up against a wall, held in place at the throat by a Giant's ice arm. She struggled against it but it was useless. The Giant laughed.

All of a sudden she felt different. Time seemed to slow. A light entered her mind and darkness swirled in her heart. Her parent's had heard her plea; they had answered her. Light seemed to burst forth from her body and encompass the hall. Elani heard all the Giant's scream, and then silence.

She slid down the wall into a puddle of water; they had all melted. The tiny points of power melted into her; she could feel it now. She knew she could call upon it if she needed. She looked up; more Giant's were working their way in. She stared at the remaining guards.

"We have to force them to the BiFrost! We must send them back!" She yelled to them.

They nodded their heads and got into formation. They were all going to work to drive them back to the Bridge.

~O~

_I'm coming Mother! _Loki ran into the Throne room and halted. There were four Frost Giants there. His mother lay on the floor, bleeding from a head wound. Odin was holding his own against the Giants. Loki cut open of the Giant's backs; another he hit with his green fire. The large Frost Giant that Odin was grappling with took his hold on the staff and hit Odin in the head.

The AllFather fell back on the Throne; Loki heard a sickening crack. Odin seemed to notice him for a moment before he turned back to the Giant.

"To see the AllFather at my mercy; this is truly sweet. After you murdered my Father, Laufey."

"No, I did."

The Giant whirled around to see Loki throw a knife and kill the only other Jotun in the room.

"You?"

"Yes; I killed Laufey."

"Then I will kill you. After I kill your Father."

"My Father is already dead. I killed my Father."

"You lie. Laufey would never father such a puny being."

"That's why he left me to die; Odin saved my life. He became my true Father."

"You will die by the hand of the new Laufey."

"So be it."

Laufey coated his arm in ice and ran right for Loki. He twirled away at the last moment and also coated his right arm in ice. It was the first time he had done it; he was surprised his arm wasn't freezing.

"So you are a Jotun."

"You sound surprised. Didn't I just tell you that?"

Laufey snarled and ran for Loki again. This time he nicked his shoulder, but not enough to make him bleed. Loki smirked and coated his left arm in green fire. Laufey stared at it, slightly worried.

Loki bent his left hand fingers slightly and threw a curveball of fire at Laufey. It hit the King in the stomach but he did not go down. Loki risked a quick glance at Odin; the AllFather was still down. Where was Thor? He hoped fighting the other Jotuns and preventing more from entering the Palace.

Laufey ran at him again; this time when Loki skirted away at the last moment he quickly turned around again and impaled him on the arm of ice. Loki grunted at the pain; there was so much pain. He brought his left hand up slowly to Laufey's smiling face and held it there; he enjoyed seeing his grimace of pain as he tried to get Loki's fiery hand off.

Laufey screamed and dropped Loki to the floor. He ran around the room screaming from the pain of the heat. The screams abruptly stopped; Loki looked up to see why. Odin had hit him with the heat energy from his staff.

Odin ran over to Frigga to see if she was OK. Loki smiled and got to his feet; his wound was almost completely healed. He shuffled awkwardly out through the door. He saw the hallway filled with puddles of water; he wondered what had happened here.

He heard the sounds of fighting from the Bridge; he started running, hoping Elani was OK. The closer he got he understood what was going on. They were forcing the Jotuns back to the BiFrost, trying to send them back to their planet. He attacked a few Jotuns killing them, trying to get through to the white dress further down the Bridge.

He passed Thor fighting off a few Giants but he ignored his Brother. Elani's wedding dress was covered with a few blood stains but she seemed unharmed. He walked into her field of view, showing her he was OK but quickly had to get into the middle of things. The Jotuns were starting to force their way back to the Palace.

Out of the corner of his eye Loki saw Elani's hands turn black; tendrils of black reached out from her fingers and choked any Jotun they came into contact with. At the same time the rest of her radiated a pure light; if any of them got to close they would melt.

They fought in this manner for another hour at least before they forced the Giant's back to the BiFrost. Once they were all in Heimdall quickly placed the sword in the center, sending them back.

Thor sighed and leaned over, catching his breath.

"Loki we did it!"

Elani threw herself into Loki's arms and he spun her around. She pressed her mouth to his, glad he was still alive.

"Is that why you didn't want to marry me?" Thor's voice was speculative, one eyebrow raised.

"Brother…"

"You should go."

"Thor…thank you." Elani said.

Elani hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"In due time I will expect an explanation; I will visit you both."

"We would expect it."

Heimdall started to open the BiFrost.

"This isn't goodbye Brother." Loki said.

"No, it's not."

Thor smiled at the two of them. Then they were gone. Heimdall closed the BiFrost and looked at him.

"The King needs us. Your Mother has been hurt."

"Of course; we have much to do around here; much needs to be fixed."

They walked down the Bridge and towards the Palace. It would be months before Thor would see his brother again, and much would have changed for both of them.

_A/N: Please tell me what you think! Only one more chapter left in this one, then on to the sequel, Avengers 2!_


	14. Chapter 14: After Credits

Chapter 14: After Credits

"I've got to clean last night's dishes. Go finish your work." Elani kissed Loki before he walked back into the bedroom/office.

They had been living in New York for seven months and everything had been going perfectly. Elani had found work as a ballerina and Loki was working as a salesman for a corporation. They were living in a modest apartment that suited them just fine. She wasn't supposed to know, but he was working so many extra hours to save up for an engagement ring. The ring Thor had given her had been left in the BiFrost so he could have it back.

Elani was in the middle of washing the dishes when there was a bang on the front door. It didn't stop and soon the door was kicked in. Men in black outfits carrying guns walked into the room. They were followed by a tall black man wearing a leather trench coat and an eye-patch; he was very clearly the one in charge.

"What's going on?"

"Ma'am, please calm down. We have it on good authority that a dangerous man is living here,"

He signaled with his finger and half the men went through the apartment.

"I'm Agent Nick Fury, with S.H.I.E.L.D. We're looking for a fugitive; we have it on good authority he escaped his holders and is here."

"What are you talking about?"

"Unhand me! I've done nothing wrong!"

The black-clothed men had dragged Loki out from the bedroom, cuffed.

"Except eight months ago you tried to take over the Earth and rule it."

"You're still caught up on that are you?"

"Let him go!"

"I'm sorry Ma'am but the situation is delicate. He's…an alien."

Elani rolled her eyes.

"I know exactly what he is. Now let him go, before your men get hurt."

Elani raised her arms; the water running from the tap flew over her head and turned into ice shards, pointed straight at the soldiers.

"Let him go."

One of the soldiers on Fury's right pointed his gun and shot Elani in the shoulder. She barely flinched; the man got scared and fired another round, this time in her forehead.

The ice turned back into water as she fell back to the floor.

"No, Elani!"

Loki struggled and pushed against his captors.

"That's interesting."

Elani stood back up, brushing off her skirt. The red hole in her head healing up before their eyes. She looked at Fury again.

"Release him."

Fury stared at her for a second.

"Let him go."

As soon as the cuffs were off Loki was at Elani's side.

"Are you OK?"

"I'm fine."

He wrapped his arms around her; he had thought she was dead. Fury kept his eye on the two, watching them. Should he? He cleared his throat. The couple looked at him, wondering what he was still doing in their home.

"I have an offer."

"What could you possibly have that we would want?"

Fury licked his lips before beginning.

"There's a group of remarkable people…"

Continued in _Avengers 2 _

_A/N: Please tell me what you think as this fanfic is now done with. The sequel shall be started soon; it will be called Avengers 2. Look out for it! Reviews appreciated. _


End file.
